Refrigerators that include an insulated cabinet with a door providing access to a refrigerated storage space are well known. Compact refrigerators such as are commonly used in dorm rooms and the like, are also well known. These refrigerators may include a variety of sizes and styles. They may include only a single door opening to a single refrigerated compartment, or may include both a fresh food compartment and a freezer portion. Generally the top of the refrigerator is a flat planar surface that is integrated with and permanently affixed to the cabinet.
When people entertain there is often a need or desire to provide iced containers of beverages or other items in a serving container, such as an ice bucket or serving tray. Compact refrigerators are often used in areas where space is limited, and storage is needed for things such as digital video disks (DVDs), compact disks (CDs), and unrefrigerated snacks. Therefore, it would be beneficial if a refrigerator included compact storage space for DVDs, CDs and the like as well as a serving container that could be used to served iced beverage containers. Most preferably such a refrigerator could incorporate an attractive or desired appearance.